


Quattro giornate

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 007.Giorni</a></p><p>E così il momento è arrivato.<br/>Quattro uomini, quattro giornate che segnarono la fine della Shinsengumi.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©); questa storia si pone, cronologicamente, durante l'epilogo della fanfiction (per l'esattezza, il secondo brano, quello dedicato a Subaru, è il proseguimento di "Choice"). Si consiglia la lettura della fanfic di Haruka anche per chiarire meglio cose che qui si daranno per scontate (come la Shinsengumi stessa, il bushido, ecc.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 25 Aprile 1868

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 007. Giorni

_E così il momento è arrivato_ , si disse Seishiro Sakurazuka, alzando lo sguardo verso la stretta finestra, sbarrata da inferriate, della sua prigione.  
Era tranquillo, ammantato dalla placida serenità di chi sa di aver compiuto il suo dovere e di aver fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere.  
Ripensò alla sua vita, a quando, da bambini, lui e Yuto giocavano insieme dalla mattina alla sera, terrore dei ragazzini a loro antipatici e disperazione delle madri, che se li vedevano tornare ogni giorno a casa con qualche nuovo graffio. Ricordava ancora la sensazione della terra morbida e polverosa sotto i piedi scalzi, dell’erba bagnata di rugiada del mattino; le piccola prede che lui e Yuto catturavano al bordo dei campi dove i loro genitori lavoravano assieme agli altri contadini, ridendo e scuotendo il capo davanti a quei ragazzini così scapestrati.  
Rivedeva, come se ce l’avesse ancora davanti, quella sera, quando erano scappati di nascosto dal letto per andare a caccia di lucciole sul fiume, e poi, alla fine, non avevano osato sfiorarne neppure una: quegli insetti lucenti sembravano esseri fatati, magici, e loro erano rimasti a guardarli, seduti spalla contro spalla sulla rena, con lo sciabordio dell’acqua in sottofondo. Era un bel ricordo, si disse: quella sera aveva confessato a Yuto il desiderio di entrare nella Tennen Rishin Ryu per diventare, da grande, un samurai, come quegli eroi ai quali loro due guardavano con la reverenza che si ha per gli dei. __  
Bei sogni di bambino, pensò con un sorriso affettuoso; c’era più della gloria, sotto l’armatura di un samurai: c’erano il dolore, l’onore, la fermezza, la nobiltà d’animo, ma anche la bassezza e la codardia dimostrate dalle milizie imperiali; Yuto gliel’aveva detto, quel giorno, neppure un mese prima, quando gli aveva comunicato di volersi recare nel quartier generale del nemico affinché i samurai della Shinsengumi venissero risparmiati. __  
Povero vecchio amico mio, pensò con amarezza; aveva tentato di proteggerlo, lo aveva supplicato con le lacrime agli occhi, ma non aveva capito che lui era perfettamente consapevole, qualora non avesse trovato l’onore che sperava presso i loro avversari, che sarebbe stato ucciso.  
E lo  _desiderava_.  
Il suo mondo era fatto di lealtà e dignità: se davvero, come diceva Yuto, quel tempo stava volgendo al termine, per lui non c’era più posto ed era il tempo di morire.  
Guardò il buio cupo della notte che intravedeva da quello stretto ritaglio nel muro e pregò gli dei di vegliare su colore che lasciava.  
Pensò a Fuma, confinato ormai da tempo in un letto, a cui non restavano che pochi giorni di vita; magari, mentre lui era lì a contare le ore che lo separavano dal patibolo, era già morto, soffocato dal sangue di quel male straniero. Provò un vago sollievo al pensiero che, forse, quel ragazzino dagli occhi viola gli era accanto, e che Monou era riuscito a riconciliarsi con il suo cuore prima della fine; si sentì felice nel ricordare il suo viso, emaciato dalla malattia, ma con la stessa feroce ironia negli occhi febbricitanti, e rimpianse di aver creato quel muro tra loro otto anni prima.  
Quasi trasportato da quel ricordo, l’occhio gli cadde sul polso sinistro, scoperto dalla manica, e sentì la mancanza del cordone rosso ed oro che vi annodava ogni volta che lasciava il tempio di Nishiogen; ricordava ancora il momento in cui lo aveva sciolto dai capelli di Subaru, che erano subito ricaduti a coprirgli il collo nudo.  
Il suo unico rimpianto.  
Aveva parlato con il suo compagno, tempo addietro, della possibilità che lui morisse; aveva provveduto a garantirgli una rendita con la quale potesse vivere, ma Subaru gli aveva risposto con un sorriso tranquillo. __  
Io non ho intenzione di sopravviverti, Seishiro.  
Si era infuriato, l’aveva minacciato, lusingato, ma non c’era stato verso di allontanarlo da quell’idea. Non voleva che Subaru morisse. La sola idea di saperlo, un giorno, tra le braccia di un altro, lo faceva impazzire, certo: ma immaginarlo morto, riverso nel suo stesso sangue, per colpa sua, era altrettanto insopportabile.  
Sperò non facesse sciocchezze e sospirò. Posò il capo contro una parete e chiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di rievocare l’immagine del suo amante: le dita sottili, il collo liscio e bianco, gli occhi verdi, screziati come gemme, i ciuffi lunghi sulla fronte, le labbra pallide, morbide. Il ricordo era così vivido che gli parve di poterlo sfiorare e, di colpo, trovò insopportabile l’idea di non rivederlo più, di non poterlo più stringere tra le braccia, di non svegliarsi al mattino con lui accanto, di non trovarlo più ad attenderlo al suo ritorno al tempio di Nishiogen.  
Si portò una mano al volto, sentendosi soffocare dall’angoscia, ma il rumore del chiavistello lo scosse e si alzò in piedi alla vista del carceriere.  
L’uomo entrò, fissandolo con imbarazzo – Sakurazuka-san… È ora.  
Diede uno sguardo alla finestrella e vide che il cielo era colorato dalle tinte leggere dell’alba. Pensò a Subaru e Fuma, di certo ancora a letto, ignari della sua sorte, e a Yuto, a cui aveva chiesto di riportare il suo wakizashi, avvolto nel cordone rosso ed oro, nella speranza che venisse consegnato al suo amante.  
Era il momento: tutto il valore della sua vita si sarebbe mostrato durante la sua morte.  
– Eccomi – disse, avanzando a testa alta verso la porta.  
– A-avete bisogno di… di qualcosa? – balbettò l’uomo, sorpreso da tanta calma. Seishiro si soffermò ad osservarlo per un istante: era di certo di origini umili, figlio di contadini come erano stati lui e Yuto, e si sorprese a pensare a quanto sarebbe potuta essere diversa la sua vita se non fosse mai entrato nella Tennen Rishin Ryu, se Sakurazuka-sensei, maestro di quella scuola prestigiosa, non l’avesse adottato.  
Gli sorrise con indulgenza – Vorrei radermi.  
Il samurai lo fissò sorpreso, ma annuì, inchinandosi leggermente, e chiese dell’acqua calda, del sapone ed un rasoio.  
Se Fuma l’avesse saputo, pensò, avrebbe riso come un matto, Yuto avrebbe scosso la testa sconsolato, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e Subaru… Subaru avrebbe sorriso, inarcando appena un sopracciglio in quell’espressione adorabilmente sorniona che aveva a volte.  
Sorrise anche lui, per un istante.  
– Sono pronto.


	2. 29 Aprile 1868

_Non riesco ad immaginare cosa sono stati i tuoi ultimi istanti, sai? Non è solo l’angoscia che mi soffoca ad impedirmelo, è forse il rimorso di non esserci stato, di non aver saputo nulla, di non averti parlato un’ultima volta.  
Ho sempre invidiato quel giovane novizio; chissà che ne sarà di lui ora che la Shinsengumi ha perso il suo comandante e il suo amato è in fin di vita; credevo gli avrei invidiato la morte in battaglia con Monou, e invece la sua sorte sarà simile alla mia, a quanto pare.  
Vorrei averti stretto tra le braccia un’ultima volta, lo sai, Seishiro?  
Sì, io non ho mai capito molto di strategie militari, di gloriose morti in battaglia, di ideali così alti da distogliere l’attenzione dai sentimenti privati, e forse per questo detestavo tanto Monou, perché lui condivideva tutto questo con te e temevo che, un giorno, tu potessi decidere che non ero alla tua altezza. Eppure, non mi hai mai fatto sentire sbagliato, inadatto, inferiore.  
Vorrei avertelo detto, vorrei aver detto tante cose, o forse è solo la consapevolezza che non potrò parlarti più che mi brucia e mi fa star male.  
Non ti ho detto “ti amo”, quando sei partito, ma te l’ho ripetuto talmente tante volte nel corso di quell’ultima notte insieme che non riesco a sentirmi in colpa per questo.  
Eppure c’è un sentimento di sospensione, come una voce che mi rimprovera che avrei dovuto fare di più, che avrei dovuto dirti… Non so cosa. Forse solo “_non andare, resta con me _”, ma so che mi avresti disprezzato per questo: era lo scopo della tua vita, ed io non avevo il diritto di frenarti in alcun modo. Perché tu eri felice così, Seishiro, e ho sempre creduto che mi sarebbe bastato.  
_ _Forse è stato questo, il mio errore._

 ~ * ~

L’obi del kimono si sciolse, cadendo sulle ginocchia piegate in ginocchio; lo raccolse e lo piegò con calma, posandolo là accanto; sciolse anche il cordone e sentì la stoffa allentarsi, scivolando via dal suo corpo: spostò i due lembi, scoprendo il petto, e prese il wakizashi.  
C’era un silenzio innaturale nella stanza, così profondo che sentì perfettamente il sibilo metallico della lama che scorreva fuori dal fodero; rimase a guardarla rilucere come acqua di fiume, incantato dall’aspetto puro ed immacolato di quel pugnale che si era imbrattato di sangue più di una volta, ma che non mostrava tracce né macchie. Si specchiò per un istante sul metallo lucido e vide due occhi verdi, spenti, che stentava a riconoscere: gli sfuggì un sorriso, pensando che questo non sarebbe piaciuto affatto a Seishiro.  
Sapeva come fare e, assurdamente, pensò che non aveva particolarmente paura; anzi, c’era quasi un barlume di curiosità, e persino di speranza, nell’immaginare che  _dopo_  sarebbe stato meglio, avrebbe almeno smesso di soffrire.  
Prese un respiro, profondo, ed impugnò la lama.  
E affondò.

~ * ~

Giaceva scomposto sui tatami zuppi di sangue, che andava via via raffreddandosi, dandogli una strana sensazione di umida frescura sul viso; era in uno stato di torpore così profondo che quasi non sentiva il dolore, né le grida del suo servitore, né altro.  
Aprì gli occhi per un istante e non riuscì a vedere niente, solo una luce soffusa, abbagliante, che proveniva daglishoji aperti sul giardino.  
E poi, un istante prima di chiuderli di nuovo, un’ombra scura, l’orlo di un kimono nero che aveva visto tante volte da non poterlo confondere con null’altro al mondo, che si avvicinava a lui. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, perdendo ogni contatto con il pavimento su cui era disteso, con il sangue che gli bagnava il viso e persino con l’elsa del pugnale ancora stretta nella sua mano; li chiuse per la stanchezza, ma anche perché non aveva più bisogno di tenerli aperti, perché sapeva che quell’ombra scura era lì accanto a lui.  
E gli sfuggì un sorriso, perché la sua preghiera era stata esaudita.


	3. 30 Maggio 1868

A volte si domandava se il tempo scorresse ancora, e a quale velocità. Gli sembrava trascorsa un’eternità da quando era stato deposto su quel futon, da quando la febbre aveva iniziato ad annebbiargli la vista tanto da impedirgli di stare in piedi, da quando i colpi di tosse si erano fatti così violenti da impedirgli persino di stringere l’elsa della spada nel pugno.  
Ed ora era lì, da solo, su quel futon, ed il massimo che gli veniva concesso era osservare, per pochi minuti al giorno, il giardino; le piante ed il recinto erano così alto che non poteva vedere la strada che celavano, ma sapeva che era lì, e che Seishiro e Yuto, a cavallo e alla testa delle fila di soldati, l’avevano percorso, seguiti da Kamui, e da quei capelli lunghi ed insolenti che rilucevano al sole.  
Erano andati via, e lui era rimasto indietro, da solo.  
Nessuno gli parlava più della guerra, e così non sapeva nulla; poteva solo immaginare il suo amante sui campi di battaglia battersi come una furia, il sangue del nemico che scivolava sulla sua pelle di alabastro insieme al sudore, Seishiro che guidava le truppe con quell’aria da pazzo visionario, come se quella guerra si potesse vincere o avesse un senso farlo!, e Yuto lì, accanto a lui, convinto come Fuma stesso della follia di una simile battaglia, ma sempre ad un passo da quell’eterno illuso, senza il coraggio di abbandonarlo neppure di fronte ad una morte inutile.  
Li immaginò la sera, negli accampamenti che non aveva avuto il tempo di conoscere, seduti attorno al tavolo, a disquisire di strategie di battaglia, ma con la mente persa lontana, dietro a due occhi verdi e ad una lucente chioma di donna; e Kamui, sdraiato nel futon, la notte, con il wakizashi sotto il cuscino a scoraggiare chiunque volesse accostarglisi, che forse pensava a lui, e si domandava quando sarebbe potuto tornare, quanto sarebbe durato tutto quello.  
Strinse gli occhi, furiosamente.  
Avrebbe voluto essere con loro.  
Avrebbe  _dovuto_  essere con loro.  
La morte sarebbe arrivata comunque, ma quanto migliore sarebbe stata con loro, nella polvere e nel fango, piuttosto che tra le linde coperte di quel letto che odorava di medicinali! Aveva supplicato Seishiro, lui che non sapeva neppure che diavolo significasse quella parola!, di portarlo con loro, giurando che non sarebbe stato di peso, ma era stato irremovibile, e così Yuto.  
 _Sei malato, Fuma_ , aveva cercato di spiegargli il vice-comandante,  _Se parti, sarai spacciato! Resta qui e cerca di guarire.  
_ _Potrai raggiungerci quando la febbre sarà andata via_ , aveva aggiunto Seishiro, accarezzandogli il capo,  _Terremo i nemici peggiori tutti per te, così potrai sfogare su di loro lo strazio di settimane immobile a letto!_  
Non era riuscito nemmeno a ridere, e non perché il petto gli dolesse dopo l’ultima crisi; aveva posato la fronte contro il braccio di Seishiro e chiuso gli occhi nel sentire le lacrime bruciargli sotto le palpebre, senza poter fare nulla per trattenerle. Si era fatto coccolare peggio di un bambino, annuendo alle promesse che i due uomini gli ripetevano per consolarlo, sapendo tutti e tre che non erano che menzogne, che nulla di tutto quello si sarebbe avverato, e che quello, probabilmente, era un addio.  
Ricordava l’ultima notte con Kamui, che aveva insistito per dormire appiccicato a lui e al diavolo il rischio di contagio, ricordava il modo in cui il suo capo pesava sulla sua spalla impedendogli quel poco sonno che già faticava ad afferrare, il modo in cui le sue mani gli stringevano il lembo dell’obi, il modo in cui non poteva spostarsi di un centimetro senza sentirselo addosso come una coperta.  
Era stata una bella notte.  
Non aveva avuto più sue notizie, né di nessun altro.  
Non sapeva niente neppure della sua salute, del tempo che gli rimaneva da vivere, a stento ricordava in che mese si trovava; rimaneva sdraiato per la quasi totalità del giorno con la sua katana vicino, più come un bambino con il suo pupazzo di stoffa, che un guerriero con la sua spada, e viveva per i pochi minuti in cui gli era consentito almeno di osservare il verde del giardino, qualche leggera folata di vento che gli annunciava che, probabilmente, si stava avvicinando l’estate.

 ~ * ~

Una mattina, mentre giaceva nel suo futon con gli shoji spalancati, udì un rumore leggerissimo sull’engawa, come passi felpati; malgrado la febbre che lo intontiva, tese la mano ad afferrare la spada e la impugnò, sentendone gli intarsi contro le ossa del palmo ormai quasi scheletrico.  
Un’ombra comparve sulla soglia dell’uscita sul ballatoio, rivelando poco dopo un bel gatto nero, dal pelo lucido; gli ricordava il colore dei capelli di Kamui.  
– Sciò – sussurrò, rilassando il braccio, senza quasi più voce.  
Il gatto rimase a fissarlo sulla soglia, seduto, osservandolo quasi con scherno o come se lui non fosse abbastanza importante da costringerlo a spostarsi.  
– Sciò – ripeté, ma quello, placido, si accomodò sul legno dell’engawa, crogiolandosi al sole.  
Puntellandosi a fatica su un braccio, Fuma riuscì a sedersi, e si piegò in avanti, agitando la katana per scacciarlo.  
Si sbilanciò e cadde in avanti, sulle coperte, mentre il gatto fuggiva via, spaventato dal rilucere della lama della spada.  
La moglie del giardiniere lo trovò così, un’ora più tardi, con la spada ancora in pugno.  
Morto.  
Sereno, con quell’aria da ragazzino che aveva sempre avuto a dispetto delle sue eccelse doti di samurai, esile come una giovane fronda di bambù; forse se n’era andato con quel sorriso perché pensava solo di addormentarsi, forse perché, giovane com’era, s’illudeva ancora, ingenuamente, di poter guarire, di poter riprendere il suo posto di capitano della prima divisione della Shinsengumi accanto ai suoi compagni.  
E nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che gli restava a stento qualche mese di vita, che le truppe dello shogun erano state sconfitte e spinte a Nord, che Yuto aveva raggruppato le sparute milizie di ciò che rimaneva della gloriosa Shinsengumi, partendo con loro per l’ultima battaglia, e che Seishiro era stato giustiziato solo un mese prima, nel disperato tentativo di salvare la vita dei suoi uomini.  
Se ne andò senza sapere nulla di tutto questo, con la sua spada in pugno, come aveva desiderato, e con un barlume di speranza del cuore.  
In un certo senso, fu il solo a cui il destino accordò questo dono.


	4. 11 Maggio 1869

Le brulle terre di Ezo si stendevano sotto ai suoi occhi; Yuto aveva il volto stanco, ma raccolse con determinazione  le sue truppe: in quelle condizioni, non potevano permettersi il lusso di perdere neppure uno dei loro uomini.  
Non osava confessare che a spingerlo era soprattutto il sapere chi vi fosse in quella piccola squadriglia: tutti coloro che avevano vissuto con lui e Seishiro al tempio di Nishiogen per mesi, come una famiglia, come fossero uniti dal vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, battibeccando come fratelli di una famiglia numerosa per le piccole sciocchezze della vita quotidiana, più che dai loro ideali; erano gli amici dei giorni di tranquillità, in cui poteva permettersi il lusso di fuggire a Edo per incontrare Kanoe, tranquillo nel sapere che Seishiro non lo avrebbe sbranato al suo ritorno, e che il massimo fastidio ad attenderlo sarebbe stato Fuma, quel moccioso viziato, che lo avrebbe canzonato.  
Fuma che adesso non c’era più, sarebbe stato un anno alla fine di quel mese. In un certo senso, era stato felice di non averne visto il cadavere: Fuma era un ragazzino, Fuma era quello sfrontato che si faceva inseguire per tutti il tempio, facendo ondeggiare quella folta chioma sotto i suoi occhi di tutore dell’ordine, Fuma era il ragazzino che Seishiro si era portato a casa un giorno e che loro avevano contribuito a viziare in modo indecente, facendo però di lui un maestro della spada. Fuma non poteva essere morto. Era… contro natura, come se la chioma di Kanoe fosse diventata grigia; sì, sarebbe successo un giorno, ma… era assurdo comunque.  
Assurdo come aver festeggiato, da solo, nella sua tenda, l’anniversario della morte di Seishiro solo quindici giorni prima.  
Tutto ciò che amava gli sfuggiva dalle dita, allontanandosi da lui, che si ritrovava a proteggere degli ideali, e si era domandato, la maledetta sera di quel venticinque aprile di una manciata di giorni prima, ubriaco fradicio, che diamine se ne sarebbe fatto di un quel bel mondo che voleva difendere, se non aveva più nessuno con cui viverci. Ma poi la sbornia era passata, e lui era tornato il vice-comandante della Shinsengumi, l’ultimo capo rimasto alla squadra che lui e Seishiro avevano fondato… Possibile che fossero passati così pochi anni?  
Sentì il cavallo agitarsi nervosamente sotto di sé, e si disse che ormai, tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, era continuare a seguire la strada che aveva imboccato, quasi più per chi non era più lì, che per lui; Seishiro che credeva solo nelbushido e nel Bakufu, Fuma che li irrideva entrambi, ma non li avrebbe mai traditi, anche solo per amore del comandante.  
In un certo senso, lui adesso stava facendo lo stesso.  
Seishiro aveva radunato un branco di ronin che avevano abbandonato le loro spade, aveva reso loro l’onore dei samurai, aveva risvegliato in loro l’etica del bushido, aveva offerto loro la possibilità di essere eroi, anche se erano solo figli di contadini, morti di fame senza una casa, ma solo una spada tra le mani.  
Anche lui era stato così.  
Aveva visto il folle sogno di un amico d’infanzia, ed era rimasto abbagliato dalla sua fede, più che dalla possibilità di riuscire a realizzarlo. E l’aveva seguito.  
In un certo senso, la Shinsengumi era solo un’accozzaglia di ronin innamorati del sogno di Seishiro.  
– Mio signore – lo chiamò un soldato – Siete davvero sicuro di voler andare? È pericoloso, siamo in pochi anche noi, e le speranze di riuscita sono minime; se anche salvassimo quella squadra, perderemo comunque lo stesso numero di uomini…  
C’era Shiro, in quella truppa, ricordò.  
Fuma era morto, ma quel ragazzo che lui amava più della sua vita era ancora su quella terra; lasciarlo morire avrebbe significato far morire di nuovo il loro ragazzino viziato.  
Seishiro non si sarebbe fermato così a lungo a riflettere, si disse. Sarebbe partito di corsa, dicendosi che sì, le perdite sarebbero state le stesse, andando, ma che il modo in cui sarebbero morti non sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Era fissato, lui, con questi maledetti cavilli, questi ragionamenti che cambiavano volto alla realtà, ma non modificavano la sostanza delle cose. Era bello sentirlo parlare per questo: perché il mondo non cambiava, non cambiava mai!, ma a sentirlo raccontare così cambiava luce, aveva un po’ più di colore.  
Cos’avrebbe detto, adesso, lui, Seishiro, di quella sua esitazione?  
 _Yuto, sei matto? Lasci morire i nostri ragazzi? Lasci morire quel moccioso con gli occhi viola? E chi lo sente, poi, Fuma!  
_ – Se mi rassegno adesso, non potrò mai presentarmi davanti a Seishiro, che ormai è sepolto – si ritrovò a rispondere.  
Gli aveva affidato la Shinsengumi come fosse un figlio, Seishiro.   
E lui non era riuscito a salvare lui, né Fuma, neppure Sumeragi, che si era ucciso appena ricevuta la sua lettera, e al quale avrebbe voluto chiedere perdono, per tutte le illazioni che aveva fatto sul suo conto negli anni. Neppure Kanoe era riuscito a proteggere, e aveva dovuto lasciare che lo facesse il suo danna.  
Gli restava solo la Shinsengumi.  
Almeno quella, per Seishiro e Fuma, e per se stesso, l’avrebbe protetta.  
– Andiamo! – ordinò.  
Si lanciarono alla carica, urlando Banzai _!_ , e Yuto, per un istante, col sarcasmo che sarebbe stato così bene in bocca a Monou, si chiese cosa valessero quei diecimila anni. Neppure un istante dei mesi vissuti a Nishiogen, si rispose. Ma ormai gli rimaneva solo quella gloria.  
E quando, durante l’ultima carica, con un orrendo scherzo della sorte, dissero, venne colpito al ventre da quel proiettile, capì che era finita: la Shinsengumi, il Bafuku, i tempi felici di Nishiogen, tutto era finito.  
E finalmente la sorte concedeva anche a lui, che fino a quel momento aveva scelto come spettatore di tutte quelle morti e sconfitte, di riposare.  
Sapendo che, adesso, avrebbe potuto camminare a testa alta verso Seishiro e Fuma, pronto a sgridarli per qualche motivo idiota, o forse solo per averlo lasciato da solo in mezzo a tutta quella disperazione fino a quel momento.


End file.
